


You're My Bae!?

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clueless lesbians, F/F, Fluff, How do you even date accidently, I feel like this could actually happen, I think I did this wrong again, You guys should know better, they're youtubers, warning: dense lesbians, writing challenge, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: Writing prompt: Long time friends, Yumikuri, start dating online without realizing it.





	You're My Bae!?

**Author's Note:**

> This was sooooooo late. Omg. But, I hope that you can at least enjoy it for what it's worth ;-;

“Finally..” Ymir sighed, as she finished the last bit of editing on her new video. She had recorded it earlier up in the day, so the remainder of her time had been spent sitting at her laptop. She would post the video tomorrow, since her schedule for uploading was Wednesdays and Fridays. And tomorrow was definitely a Friday. Looking at the time, it read 10:11 PM. She would have to get up earlier than usual if she wanted to post though. There was a major event for all types of YouTubers going on, and she wanted to go. It was as if Playlist Live and Vidcon had a chaotic set of twins. The first half of the event would be spent with “fans” and such, while the second half would just be the content creators getting drunk off their asses. It would take place in Sina, California, and Ymir was at least a couple of hours away from there. “I don’t feel like riding a plane.” She groaned, laying her head in her arms. “I can already feel the motion sickness.”

The person groaning and complaining was Ymir Fritz, a YouTuber known for her pranks on people. Mostly on her friends, but sometimes on complete strangers. The name of her channel was “Freckled AshHole”, and she had a pretty decent following. If 800k could be called just decent. But, Ymir didn't care about her subscriber count. She was well on her way to a million, but she still didn't care. What kept her going was her love for pranking. It might have seemed cliché, but her whole channel started off as a joke itself.

Ymir had started it with a friend in high school. Actually, her best friend. But, no one was watching their videos, and graduation was steadily approaching. They both ended up graduating, so that meant that they couldn't do videos together anymore. Ymir’s friend was planning to go to college a great distance away, while Ymir was just going to go to a community college. It was closer to home, and she wouldn't have to give up the spark she felt while making videos.

It had been four years since then, and that spark still hadn't left either. She had kept in contact with her best friend too, and it seemed like life was going well for the both of them. Ymir didn't mention the channel though, because she felt like it was something her friend had moved on from. Ymir definitely hadn't. Her friend was actually living in Sina, and Ymir had let her know that she was visiting. They had planned to meet up and everything, so Ymir would tell her about the channel’s success then.

Scrolling through some of her last video’s comments, Ymir rolled her eyes. They all confused her. The good ones, the bad ones, and the ones that didn't fit into either category. The good ones consisted of her attractiveness or how funny she was. Both things she could easily agree with, but there was something embarrassing about so many people thinking it. She expressed her gratitude by responding to a few of those comments. Then there were the trolls who wrote things like “U gey m8” or “BoY oR gIrL?”, and she didn’t know whether it was disrespectful to herself to laugh or not. But, here she was chuckling away. What can she say? She loved memes, and the stupidest things made her laugh. Although, she knew it was a joke, she started wondering if she had to make a coming out video. It was blatantly obvious that she was gay. It wasn’t like she was hiding it or anything. She even had pranks like, “Stealing A Stranger’s Girlfriend” and “Pretending To Be A Guy”. Both had ultimately gotten her into major trouble, but it was so worth it. She eventually decided that it didn't matter if they knew or not. If they couldn’t put two and two together, they wouldn’t get four.

Ymir didn’t even take the time out to scroll through the hate comments. She had better things to do, such as sleeping until her roommate woke her up. Sasha, the roommate, was going to be Ymir’s plus one to the event tomorrow. She was at the receiving end of most of Ymir’s pranks, so she deserved to go. Ymir even let her know that there was going to be tons of food, and that sent Sasha into an enthusiastic frenzy. She ended up tiring herself out, and going to sleep on the couch. Ymir resorted to carrying Sasha to her room, and she noticed that she was surprisingly light for being able to eat so much.

On the brink of falling asleep, Ymir yawned. As she went to close her laptop, she got a notification for a new comment and subscription. This was the usual though, because someone in the world was bound to be watching her videos at any moment in time. But, for some reason, she felt like checking to see what the comment said. Scrolling down, she saw that the comment was from a verified account. The comment said, “Want to know what my shirt is made of? 100% Girlfriend Material. Omg. I did not just say that. But, anyway. I really enjoy your videos, and I think you’re such a babe! Maybe we can collab sometime? And, I don’t mean for YouTube(: “ Ymir wondered whether or not this person was flirting with her.

She immediately clicked on the comment’s channel, only to find out that it was a really popular beauty guru. The channel was named “Blonde Goddess”, and had 1.5 million subscribers. Ymir watched a couple of videos, only to be star struck by the woman’s beauty. She could care less about makeup, but this woman was a literally goddess. Ymir had thought the name was a little conceited at first, but this woman totally deserved it. Grabbing her phone from the table next to her bed, Ymir pulled up Instagram. She needed to talk to this person. She had gotten her Instagram name from the cute, little logo thing the woman had made for the ending of her videos. Typing the name into the search bar, Ymir found her profile and followed her. She opened the direct messages, and began to type a response to the comment from her video.

“Girlfriend material, huh? I don’t own that kind of fancy material. Literally everything in my room is 100% off, if you catch my drift. Now that I’ve said that, we’re both equally embarrassed. Also, by collab, did you mean you’d like to go somewhere with me? Maybe for some food or something? Where do you live, if you don’t mind me asking?” Ymir sent the message, surprised by how quick of a response she got. Along, with a follow back too.

“I’m more embarrassed for you now, than myself. So, thanks for that. Also, do you mean like a date or something to get to know each other? As great as that sounds, I’m from Sina. And, I’m pretty sure you’re not. The only reason I commented on your video is because I didn’t think you were going to respond. But, you are the most attractive person I’ve seen since.. forever. I just had to let you know.” That was all the message from the blonde said, and Ymir hurriedly replied back.

“You’re from Sina? I’m going there tomorrow! Are you going to the YouTube event tomorrow, since you’re a major beauty guru? And just so you know, I think you're absolutely stunning. Maybe we could meet up, if you do go?” Ymir bit her lip anxiously, wondering if she had been too forward. It was okay to compliment a beauty guru, right? Did they like that?

Ymir made her way to her messy bed where the blankets were very unkempt. She shrugged briefly to herself, before she laid on top of them. She squirmed around a little until she was comfortable, and grabbed one of the covers she was laying on to wrap herself with. She checked her phone, waiting on another message from the beauty guru. In the process, she made sure that an alarm had been set for the morning, and that the actual phone was charging.

“I’ll go, if you’re going. I usually try to avoid things like that because of the cringe worthy guys there, but I feel like you’ll make it an enjoyable experience. Anyway, I’m about to go to sleep now. See you tomorrow? I’ll be there around 10 AM, maybe? I look forward to meeting you!”

Reading the last message, she set her phone down and sighed happily. As her eyes began to close, she smiled slightly. “Tomorrow's going to be hectic.”

* * *

“Sasha! We’re here!” Ymir exclaimed, looking at the building she was going to be staying in for the next couple of days. “Wait.. where are you going?”

“Food. Now. Plane. Four hours. Goodbye.” Sasha waved, leaving her suitcase with Ymir.

“Fine. But, you owe me for carrying your stuff!” Ymir yelled at Sasha, who continued to walk away. Ymir sighed, grabbing a hold on all of their things. Ymir had only brought one suitcase full of things, and so did Sasha. But, both of their bags combined was really heavy. Even for someone as strong as her.

“Fuck, Sasha. Did you pack your whole room in this bag? How did you even carry this?” Ymir huffed, dragging both their bags along. Failing to see the obvious crack in the walkway of the building, the wheel of Ymir’s own suitcase got caught and she ended up falling backwards. “Ugh, universe. What did I ever do to you?” Ymir grimaced, as she rubbed her ass. She had fallen ass first onto the concrete. Of course, it would hurt. Ymir was pretty sure she was having one of those moments though. Where she did something embarrassing, and started contemplating life. So she just sat there on the ground, pushing her stuff to the side so that it wouldn’t block the walkway. But to her surprise, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

“What are you doing on the ground?” The person asked, and Ymir recognized it as soon as she heard it. It was the voice from the videos she watched last night. There wasn’t any malice behind the tone either, only curiosity.  

Ymir looked up to find the beauty guru, only without makeup. “Woah..” She said in awe, realizing that the blonde’s natural beauty was just as great as her beauty with makeup.

The blonde laughed, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Ymir had ever heard. But, Ymir swore the woman reminded her of someone. Scratching her head, Ymir carefully watched the other woman. “I fell, and didn’t really feel like getting up. What are you doing?”

“I’m a bit worried actually. My best friend from high school is visiting here too, and I told her that she could stay with me. But she hasn’t responded back to my text. What if she gets lost? Should I call her again?” Ymir saw the genuine worry written on her Historia’s face, and she stood up.

“First off, wow you’re really short. But, not in a bad way. It’s like, really cute.” The blonde raised an amused eyebrow at Ymir, and Ymir nervously looked away.

“Secondly, that’s kind of like my situation. My best friend stays here, and so I get to see her after the longest time. We were both really nerdy in high school, so I kind of wonder if she's changed at all. She was adorable, but I know she was tired of her braces. And, her glasses. She had the largest glasses I’d ever seen. That’s besides the point though.” Ymir continued her rambling, but the blonde continued to listen.

“Thirdly, do you really think your friend would get lost? Maybe her phone died, or she’s busy unpacking.” Ymir started listing the possible reasons as to why the blonde’s friend wouldn’t have responded, and Ymir realizes that it’s no use as the blonde begins to dial her friend’s number.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends--_

The blonde squinted, looking directly at Ymir. Her phone was ringing, as she took it out of her pocket. “I would know that Spice Girls ringtone anywhere, Ymir Fritz. How dare you not text me back?” The blonde slapped Ymir’s arm, and she flinched back in pain.

“Historia? Oh fuck, it is you. Oh my god.” So many emotions were running through Ymir’s head, that she could only watch Historia in shock. At first, she had been surprised at how much Historia had changed in only a few years. But then, she was filled with happiness to see her best friend. Historia freaking Reiss. She wrapped her arms around her, embracing her in a warm hug. “No wonder it felt like I had seen you before.”

“And, no wonder I was insanely attracted to you. You've really matured Ymir. And yet, you're still the same girl I knew from high school. Cute, clumsy, with a killer smile.” Historia said, wrapping her arms around Ymir’s waist. It was literally the only thing she could reach without getting on the tips of her toes.

Ymir chuckled, pulling away from the hug. But, she kept one of her arms wrapped around Historia. “Says you. But, my little nerd has grown up. Well, you really haven't grown at all. I think you may be vertically challenged. But, at least you look older.” Ymir teased, earning her another hit.

“Shut up. Everyone can't be as tall as a building.” Historia pouted, crossing her arms.

“It’s okay. I like the height that you are anyway. It’d be way easier for me to kiss you.” Ymir winked, noticing the way Historia’s face flushed red. “Now that I think about it, I believe that you owe me a date. Would you still like to go?” Ymir asked nervously, wondering if the fact that they’d known each other for years would change Historia’s answer. Ymir had always had a little crush on Historia in high school anyway. Okay, a medium crush. Nope. A huge crush.

“Hell yeah. But, you're paying.” Historia laughed, pointing enthusiastically at Ymir.

“Only if you help me carry one of these bags.. Actually, put this bag in your room.” Ymir smiled, offering Historia the lightest bag. It was Ymir’s, so all Historia would have to do is take it to where she was staying.

“Fine. But if I fall, you'd better catch me.” Historia grabbed onto the bag, pulling it over to her. It was surprisingly light, so she wouldn’t mind carrying back to her room at all.

“Sure thing, His’ . I caught you when you fell for me, right?” Ymir put on her smuggest face, only to have that face covered with a small hand. That hand pushed her away, the owner of it giggling in the process.

“I’m so done with you. You can carry your own bag.” Historia said, making her way into the building.

“His’, wait. I was just kidding. Please help me.” Ymir called out, trying her best to run after Historia with a bag in each hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay? Let me know your thoughts, or anything else you deem worthy T-T


End file.
